


hallelujah

by deadcourf



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcourf/pseuds/deadcourf
Summary: grantaire stays late one night to finish composing a very specific piece. what he encounters down the hall puts a whole new meaning to the word hallelujah.





	

he would stay until the piece was no less than perfection. that had been the compromise. he would work on it all night if he had to, write and rewrite as many parts as necessary. the amount of times he had erased notes was so much so that he didn't, couldn't, even remember the original ones. grantaire leaned his forehead against the music stand. his eyes were worn and bleary from staring at the same final, messily scribbled page. after this, he would be done.

after this, he would have a masterpiece.

"one last time," he muttered. "one last listen and i'll have it. damn it, apollo, what have you done to me?”

little did grantaire know that at the end of the university's music hall sat apollo himself, staring at the black and white keys of a baby grand piano. he ran a hair over his freshly cut curls; or rather his freshly nonexistent curls. much to the surprise of his roommate, combeferre, enjolras had told his best friend his plans to chop all of his glorious curls off. he made ferre promise that the young med student wouldn't tell a soul. and he didn't; ferre just went back to studying for his exam while enjolras walked to the hairdresser.

in an hour, it was done. his blonde curls were now shoved at the bottom of some trash bin now, mere minutes away from the music room he now sat in, exhausted from sitting and thinking all night about the day he would face tomorrow. he imagined all of his friends would gape and gawk in absolute shock at what he had done. the reaction to his impulse decision was what brought him to the music room, actually. his fingers were itching to play a particular song...

_well there was a time when you let me know what's really going on below_

grantaire hunched forward, his head in his hands and tears streaming down his face. he had done it. he had finished the song.

_but now you never show that to me do you_

enjolras hunched forward, his nose practically touching the keys and his voice cracking under the pressure of the familiar tug in his chest. he thought of the change he had brought unto himself. he thought of another change it would bring.

_but remember when i moved in you_

grantaire finally burst through the music hall doors with the greatest satisfaction. his tired smile brightened his eyes in the dimly lit hallway. it had long since chimed midnight and he was ready to go home, but a noise at the end of the hall caught his attention.

_the holy dove was moving too_

enjolras was now fully sobbing with every word that he sang. he thought of grantaire. he thought of the nights they had spent in this very room: studying, practicing, preparing for debates and rallies, not saying a single word to each other and saying everything on their minds. then he thought of losing grantaire, not by the single act of cutting his hair, but rather by admitting to the feelings he had harbored in silence for so long.

_and every breath we drew was hallelujah_

he stood in the door. grantaire stood, mouth ajar slightly, in the doorway to the music room. enjolras' back was to him and he silently witnessed the raw emotion coursing through his best friend's veins, his whole body absorbing the electric energy of the song enjolras knew to be one of grantaire's favorites. he wondered if he should let enjolras know that he was there. that he felt the same way. that he remembered every time enjolras' words had stirred something deep within him, and how he wanted nothing more than to brings those words to his lips and breath them onto the soft cheek of a young golden god. he wondered if announcing his presence would frighten enjolras back into hiding, but then decided that he couldn't hide. not any longer.

so, together, they sang.

_hallelujah_   
_hallelujah_   
_hallelujah_   
_hallelujah_


End file.
